Underneath Your Clothes
by WhyteRoze28
Summary: One-shot, HeeroDuo, nudity, masturbation, and some OOC. Please R & R.


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters, but I wish I did. **

**One-shot, Heero/Duo, nudity, masturbation, and some OOC. Please R & R.**

**Thanx.**

**Underneath Your Clothes**

**By: WhyteRoze28**

**Duo Maxwell stormed into the hangar, frustrated beyond belief at the way he'd messed up on his last mission. "Damn, Deathscythe, you and I are really in for it when Heero gets home," he groaned, looking up at the giant mecha that he had parked there a few hours ago.**

"**Even food didn't help my nerves this time," he laughed. He sat down on the foot of his Gundam, and tried to decide if there was any way to help him deflect Heero's temper.**

**Heero Yuy, meanwhile, was sitting in the cockpit of his own Gundam, Wing Zero, trying to figure out what could have caused the braided boy to leave so suddenly. They had almost been finished... just a few more days at the most. All Duo had left was a few minor adjustments to the Taurus suits, and a copy of the new program to download.**

**But he had suddenly decided to pack up and leave the school that they were enrolled in. It was so sudden that Heero had left for his morning classes, and returned at lunchtime to find the room cleared of Duo's things.**

"**What the hell was that baka thinking?" Heero asked his Gundam, not exactly expecting an answer, but almos hoping for one anyway. "He's never let me down before! Why would he do this now?"**

**Duo stood up and stretched, scanning the sky, almost fearful that Zero was approaching. But he didn't see anythig, so he decided to return to his room. He was glad that the other pilots were all out. It was a comfort to know that they wouldn't hear Heero screaming at him.**

**As he walked into his room, he glanced at the bed, and frowned. "Back to my alone time," he stated, sighing. "I wish I could have stayed, but I know that he would have figured it out if I had."**

**He sat down on the edge of his bed, and took out the duffel bag he had stashed under it. It was full of the pictures he had taken in his role as school photagrapher. It had been the only way to get into some of the areas he'd needed to explore on campus.**

**The handful of pictures he pulled out were actually the ones he'd kept, because they couldn't have been put in the yearbook. Every picture had Heero Yuy in them, and in most, he was featured prominently.**

**He lay back in the bed, the pictures in hand, and stared up at them. "Heero, I don't know how we can continue being friends, because I know one of these days I'm going to slip up. I go crazy when you're near me, and when you're gone. One of these days I'll say something wrong, and you'll glare at me and storm out of that door forever."**

**He smiled, and slid a hand inside his boxers. "But I can still fantasize for a while. Until I hear the Zero arrive that is." He stared at the pictures, including the candid one he had jokingly snapped when Heero had come out of the shower.**

**Heero parked the Gundam in the hangar beside the Deathscythe, grateful for the silencer Dr. J had added during the last overhaul. "If he heard me coming, he would run out the back door so fast... I wonder if he's in his room or the kitchen?"**

**He walked up the front steps, and entered the house silently, grateful for his training. He quickly scanned the kitchen, then he slipped up the stairs to the floor where Duo's room was located.**

**He noticed that Duo's door was open a crack, and decided to peek in, and see if the American was in there. As he looked through the door, his jaw dropped.**

**The chestnut-haired youth was lying on the bed, wearing nothing except a pair of black boxers. One hand was moving underneath the material, while the other was clutching what looked like a Polaroid. It really seemed pointless though, because his eyes were closed.**

'**Aaa, so that's it,' he thought, smiling. 'The idiot developed a crush, and thought he had to leave before he did something stupid. I knew that school photographer thing was a bad idea.'**

**Suddenly, he heard a loud moan, and as he watched, Duo's hand began moving faster, and Heero had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out a sound.**

**He felt himself growing hard as he watched the boy on the bed writhing in ecstasy. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but it was so easy to forget when he was around Duo. The braided boy did something to him that left him in a constant state of arousal. But he was off limits, especially since he was so blatantly approving of Relena's obsession with Heero.**

**Then his mouth fell farther open as Duo, who had obviously had practice, slithered his way out of the boxers.**

**His eyes drank in every detail of the body Duo always kept under layers of clothing, even on the hottest of days. From the slim, but well muscled shoulders and chest, to the tiny waist and hips... he was absolutely beautiful.**

**Duo felt like his whole body was on fire. It was all because of sharing a room with Heero. Not only was it difficult to control himself whenever the Japanese boy was around, it was also impossible to do this with Heero in the next bed.**

**He knew Heero would make that little "Hn" of disgust, and probably think the worst. He figured Heero either didn't do it, or waited until he was safely locked into his room. All alone with only his laptop for company.**

'**Damn, if he had any idea of what he did to me... He'd probably move out, and never accept a mission with me again. Better to just make up some stupid excuse about why I had to leave.'**

**As the explosion of his orgasm poured over him, he had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from shouting Heero's name. He hadn't heard anything, but that didn't mean one of Quatre's servants wasn't cleaning nearby.**

**Suddenly, his eyes jerked open. He suddenly realized that he hadn't locked the door. He tried to focus on the door, to see if it was open, and he froze, as his eyes met a pair of icy cobalt blue.**

**Heero swallowed hard as he realized that Duo had caught him spying. He knew he should step forward and pretend that he'd just arrived, but his feet felt glued to the floor.**

"**Heero? What the hell do you think you're doing? Spying on me like some common pervert."**

**Duo jumped up, holding his boxers protectively in front of his naked body. The photograph slipped from his hand without him noticing, and slid under the edge of the bed.**

**Heero bullied his body into action. "I came up here to find out what the hell you were thinking leaving in the middle of a mission, and I saw your door open. I had no intentions of spying on you. You should lock your door when you plan on doing something like this."**

**He schooled his features into a grimace of disgust, hoping that the extreme lust of a few minutes ago wasn't peeking through.**

**Duo's eyes narrowed. "Then why didn't you knock? It would have pissed me off, but it wouldn't have tarnished your 'Perfect Soldier' rep. As a matter of fact, not knocking makes this look extremely suspicious."**

"**I have no excuse," Heero said stonily. "I was just so shocked by your blatant disregard for your own privacy that I forgot where I was for a moment."**

"**Well," Duo grimaced, "I had a lot of things on my mind. Like what I was going to say to a certain angry pilot about our botched mission. I just needed to, umm... clear my mind."**

"**Obviously," Heero grunted. "If your mind was clearer you wouldn't have let some stupid personal problem get in the way of your job! And for your information, the job wasn't botched. I finished it... so your mistake wasn't as troublesome as it could have been. Just promise me that you'll never do anything like that again, and..." he forced the words out, "I won't report it to the doctors."**

**Duo smiled sarcastically, and slid away from the door. He grabbed the rest of his clothes, and backed into the bathroom... presumably to get dressed. At least, until Heero heard the shower running.**

**As he glanced around the room, Heero's gaze fell on the photo sticking out from under the edge of the bed. Since he knew Duo was in the shower, he decided to take a peek.**

**He walked over, and picked it up, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. It was the photo he thought Duo had thrown away. The one of him, naked, coming out of the shower stall.**

**He had to admit that Duo's photography skills were top notch. He had caught Heero turning, and everything was extremely visible. Everything.**

**He grabbed Duo's camera off the stand, and silently moved into the bathroom. He focused the lens on the door of the stall, and waited.**

**Ten minutes later Duo, in a ridiculous looking shower cap, stepped out of the stall, and was almost blinded by the flash of the camera. "Oi, what... Heero, what the FUCK do you think you're doing? As if the situation wasn't weird enough already!"**

**Heero grinned and held up the picture of himself. "It's just a payback. And here you made me think that you got rid of this thing. I can't believe that you were in there masturbating to a picture of ME! Is that the reason you left the school? Because you were so obsessed with me that you couldn't concentrate on our mission?"**

**Duo's face flushed, and he glared at Heero. "Just get the fuck out of here, I know you're dying to! And tell all the others, right? Not that it'll be much of a scandal in this house, but feel free!"**

**Heero laughed. "Do you realize that you just admitted that I'm right... for once. And... do you know how incredible you look when you're pissed?"**

**Duo stared at the other boy, confusion plain on his face. "What did you just say?"**

**Heero stepped closer, eyes skimming over the lean body, all the pent-up frustration he'd been feeling for the months he and Duo had known each other appearing on his face.**

"**I wish I had known how you felt sooner. It would have made things a lot easier all those times we roomed together."**

**Duo stared at the Japanese boy in amazement. Then, as his gaze slid down the length of Heero's body, clad in the green tank top and spandex shorts he always wore, he noticed the obvious bulge in the front of the shorts. His expression softened for a minute, and he seemed to be thinking about something. Then he glared at the Japanese boy.**

"**Hold up! Just because you found out my secret, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you fuck me! You don't give a damn about me; you just want to get yourself laid. I'm not going to let you use me, and then spend the night pouring my heart out to Quatre and an empty whisky bottle."**

**Heero shook his head, wondering what had caused the American's extreme mood swing. "Duo, what on earth are you talking about. Why do you think I'd treat you like that? I would never even consider that. Do you think I'm a completely heartless bastard?"**

**Duo looked up, his eyes brimming with tears. "Heero, it's not just that I'm turned on by you... I've come to know you so well in the past months and I... I've fallen in love with you. I don't want to sleep with you if it doesn't mean anything to you."**

**Heero quickly crossed the space between them, and enfolded the slender figure in his arms. "Duo, I love you, too. It's been eating at me ever since the day I couldn't kill you. I understood why I couldn't kill Relena... or at least I see it now. But before I even found you, I knew I couldn't hurt you, no matter if you had talked or not."**

"**I just wish I'd had the courage to go against my training and tell you sooner. You know that the doctors tried to wipe out all my emotions, but they failed miserably. If I didn't care, I would have knocked earlier. I was just so stunned by the sheer beauty of the vision I was seeing." **

**The violet-eyed pilot glance up, scanning Heero's face for a trace of a lie. Then he saw the tear running down Heero's cheek. "Namida? Hee-Chan, don't cry please. I can't help being bitter. Everyone I've ever loved has left me. I would have kept this to myself forever if I hadn't made this little slip up. But I don't want to lose you. That's why I left the school."**

"**I don't get it," Heero said, puzzled. "You were doing such a great job of hiding it. What did you think was so bad? What would have given it away? What would have been so obvious that it drove you to leave?"**

**Duo smiled. "The fact that when I turned in my photos for the yearbook, there wasn't one that didn't have you in it somewhere. Even in the ones I tried to keep your face out of. If you didn't notice it, someone else probably would have, and told you."**

"**But I don't talk to... Wait," Heero stopped as something struck his memory. "That Jeff guy said he had something he thought I should see, but I was worried about you, and thought his tone seemed a little... suggestive, so I dismissed it."**

**Duo's face broke into a wide grin, and he beamed at Heero. "So, you're not mad at me for leaving?" he asked.**

"**Well, I'm a bit ticked that you thought I would hate you for something like this. I don't let my emotions interfere with the missions, you know that. Even if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't have wanted you to leave. I wouldn't have wanted to lose you as a friend. You're the first friend I ever made."**

**Duo raised his own arms to embrace Heero. "I'm sorry. I was just so scared that you'd never want to see me again... or that you and that bitch would have a good laugh at my expense."**

**Heero pulled back. "Relena? Is she another reason you didn't tell me? Did you honestly think I liked her?"**

**Duo swallowed. "Well, you're always so over protective of her... I figured..."**

"**Duo no baka! She's the Queen of the World. If I let her get killed, the whole Earth would be doomed. I promise she's _never_ been anything more than an overly annoying pain in my ass since we met." Then his voice changed and he did such a perfect imitation of the Peacecraft heir that Duo broke into giggles. 'Heero, is that you. I thought you said that you were going to kill me. Heeeero!'**

**Then Duo's laughter stopped as Heero silenced him by covering the American's mouth with his own. The kiss lasted for uncountable heartbeats, and when they separated, they were both breathing hard.**

"**Wow," Duo sighed, shakily, "so that's what a kiss feels like when there are emotions involved."**

**Suddenly, the two boys heard the sound of the other Gundams arriving. Heero smiled. "I guess we'd better go tell the others our news," he said.**

"**Are you joking?" Duo asked. "I mean, I know Quatre and Trowa won't mind, but... Wufei?"**

**Heero just grabbed the boy, and handed him his clothes. As Duo hastily got dressed, Heero removed the shower cap, and adjusted a few misplaced hairs in Duo's braid.**

**Downstairs, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were in the kitchen. Trowa was at the table, his head on his arms. Quatre was at the sink, making a pot of coffee, and Wufei was rummaging around in the refrigerator.**

**When Heero and Duo walked into the room, Trowa looked up. "We wondered where you were," he stated.**

"**Ano... eto..." Duo mumbled, "See, I kinda screwed up during the last mission, and..."**

**Heero's glare silenced him. "Don't talk like that. I told you I finished it, so there's no need to put any blame on yourself."**

**The other three pilots stared in amazement at Heero. He had never spoken so kindly... to any of them.**

**Quatre raised an eyebrow, and Heero caught the expression. "Problem, Quatre?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"**

"**Yeah, Yuy," Wufei sneered. "I think you've gone soft in the head. You must have gotten amnesia on that mission. You're not acting like your usual arrogant self."**

**Heero grimaced. "Arrogant?" He glanced at the others. "Is that what you all think?"**

**Trowa shook his head, and shot a look at the Chinese boy. "Not at all. But you have to admit that it's unusual. You never seem to have a kind word for anyone."**

"**Well, maybe its time for a change," Heero stated. "I'm sick of people being afraid of me, and sick of being on the outside of everything. We're a team... no, a family, and I want to be a part of it."**

**Quatre walked over to him, and after a pause, he hugged the Japanese boy. As he got next to Heero's ear, he whispered, "It's a shame it took you two this long to get things sorted out. But I'm happy for you, and I know Tro-Chan will be too."**

**Heero smiled as the blonde released him and went over to finish the coffee. Trowa walked over to stand beside him, and they held a hurried conversation. Then they kissed, and Wufei, who had been watching suspiciously, blushed scarlet.**

**As Trowa turned back towards everyone, he flashed a grin at Heero and Duo, who both looked quickly down at their feet.**

**Wufei pulled the refrigerator door open again, grabbed a bottle of green tea, and slammed it shut. "I get what's going on here," he snarled. And I really think it's rude to try and leave me out of the loop."**

"**We're sorry, Wuffie," Duo grinned, walking over to try and pacify Wufei. "We didn't think you'd be as accepting of our news."**

"**The name is WuFEI, Maxwell," Wufei stated, before his face softened a bit. "Just because I lost Meiran, doesn't mean that I want anyone else to be unhappy. If you four are happy with the way your lives are going, then I'm happy for you. Just don't put me on the outside either."**

**Then he did something that surprised the others, and possibly himself. He reached for the braided boy, and gave him a quick hug. Then he stepped back, glancing at Heero, to make sure he hadn't angered the other boy. But Heero was watching with an amused expression on his face.**

**They all sat down and ate brunch, all talking more than usual. Heero gazed at Duo, and the emotion blazing from those violet eyes made him go weak. 'Finally,' he thought, 'I don't have to be alone anymore. I can't believe it took something like this to bring it out in the open.'**


End file.
